Peaceful
by ScOrPiA pOiSoN
Summary: An alternate ending to Juura99's story Peaceful. "It's cold. Why is it cold? Oh, I remember now. It's because I'm dying, right?"...Sasunaru...rated for language...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people! I've done an alternate ending to Juura99's story Peaceful (with their permission of course). I've changed a couple things in the parts that don't have to do with the alternate ending, like wording and other stuff, and this is two chapters instead of three. The second chapter, by the way, is completely different from the second chapter of Juura99's story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the plot line belongs to Juura99

* * *

The rain's cold. Very cold. Almost like ice.

Or is it just me?

Maybe. Maybe I'm the one that feels like ice. Everything's cold. Maybe it's not the rain. No, it's not. It's me.

Why am I so cold? Why am I so very cold and sore?

Why?

I can't remember right now. But I'm trying. But it's so cold. So icy cold. And it hurts.

My chest hurts. Why does it hurt? Why is the pain getting worse?

Oh.

I remember now.

My chest hurts, and I feel so cold…because I'm dying.

That's right. I'm dying. I'm lying in an alleyway, in the rain. Bleeding, choking…dying.

Alone. I'm alone.

Damn.

I didn't want to die alone.

But who would come into an alleyway?

Well, aside from the bastards who attacked me and shoved that knife into my chest. And they didn't even steal my shit. Just jumped out and shoved that fucking blade into me.

Ow.

It still hurts. So I'm not on the edge of death just yet. Should I pray?

…

Nah. I've never been religious, and I don't use it when it suits me. Praying would be pretty damn pointless.

They'd probably kick me out of heaven anyway, saying I'm too annoying. And I doubt they'd let an angel wear orange.

If I can't wear orange, then I don't want to be an angel. And if there's no ramen, heaven just turned to hell.

Ha. Funny how even when I'm bleeding and lying on this hard-as-fuck concrete, I still obsess over ramen.

Sasuke would laugh. I'm sure out of everything that I do, this would crack that bloody stoic mask he always wears. Bastard.

I wonder what he'll say when he finds out I'm dead.

Wait. I'm actually supposed to be meeting him in a few minutes. In that bar, which happens to be right next to the building I'm currently dying behind.

The cruel irony just never ends.

I wonder what we would've talked about tonight. Maybe work? Not that he cares about my job as a waiter, but I could've told him about how I tripped and spilled a tray of snails all over Ino and Sakura.

If he didn't laugh, he would've smirked and said, "Good work, dobe."

I can hear his voice in my head, and I can see his face. That's how close we are. I can conjure an image without much work.

I guess if there's one face I'm going to see when I die, Sasuke's a pretty good choice. He's my best friend after all. My best friend.

My first friend.

And my first love.

Not that he knows that. The guy's probably straighter than a ruler. And I didn't want to screw up out friendship over something like sexual preferences.

Why am I thinking about this? It's fucking depressing. Let me reminisce about my life instead. It's starting to flash before my eyes.

…

…

Holy shit did I ever eat a lot of ramen. I think the others had a point when they said I took it too far.

Oh well. Not much I can do now.

Fuck, it's gotten even colder. And I'm starting to go numb. The rain is letting up though. Too bad, actually. Now my blood is pooling around me. I can kind of smell it.

What time is it? I know it's dark, but that's about it. Sasuke's probably complaining about how late I am.

Heh, poor bastard. He hates it when people are late. But it's not like I can do anything about it.

I can't feel my arms or legs anymore, and I'll be fucked by a random chipmunk before I even _think_ about trying to move my head.

Bastard'll just have to heal with it. Then he might feel a little guilty when he finds out I was late because I was dying in an alley. Well, at least someone will see a joke in my demise.

I wonder what my funeral will be like.

Maybe they'll play all that sad music and shit, and the girls will be crying. I know Hinata will cry, she's always been sensitive. She's a good friend.

I know exactly how Kiba will react. He'll be shocked at first, and then go on a rampage, trashing his room and yelling how he was going to kill the bastards that killed me. Then he'll just sit in the middle of the floor and sob for a bit.

But when it comes time for my funeral, he would do his utter best to make people smile. I know this because I told him once that that was his job. I had said to him, "Kiba, if I die before you, your job is to try and cheer people up at my funeral. I don't want everyone to be sad because of me."

He had smiled, bumped his fist with mine, and promised me he would do just that.

But I'm sure he never thought he'd have to do it. Sorry, dog-breath, but you did promise.

Ino would cry too. She'll call me stupid for walking in an alley. Shikamaru won't say anything, but I know he'll cry when no one is looking. He did the same when his godfather Asuma died. I saw him, but he never knew that.

Chouji would drown his sorrows in food. God, I hope my death doesn't cause him to gain all the weight he's worked so hard to lose. That would suck.

Sakura. She wouldn't cry. Not at first. She would be strong for everyone else.

She would cry later.

I'm sorry I didn't spend more time with her. She was a great friend.

Tsunade will throw a fit. She'll trash her office. Either that or drink fifty bottles of sake. Then again, if she does that, she'll still trash her office while looking for the next bottle.

Iruka. God, he'll bawl his eyes out. I feel bad just thinking about it. But Kakashi will comfort him. He won't cry either. He'll just grimace and say some sentimental shit, but he won't cry.

Because he's a strong motherfucker.

And a pervert. Just like Jiraiya. Maybe I'll see the old man in heaven…

Can perverts even go there?

Wow, it's freezing. Guess I'm almost done for. I can't feel anything but cold now. And things are blurry, and darker than before.

What's that noise?

Oh. It's my ringtone.

Sasuke is calling me.

Sorry, dude, but I can't answer you this time. Wish I could, because it'd be awesome to hear your voice before I go.

Shit.

Why am I crying? I've come to terms with the fact that I'm a dead man.

But I'm really crying. Fuck, if I wasn't struggling to breathe, I'd be howling.

Why is that?

…

I know why.

Sasuke.

I want to see him again. For real and not just as a mental image.

I want to hear him talk to me, to hear his voice say, "Yo, dobe, you're late."

I want to see his face. I want to look into those dark eyes and see his pale skin. I want to feel his hand on my shoulder while he calls me an idiot for something I did.

I want to hear his voice.

I want to see him one more time.

…

I'm not religious, but fucking hell, God, I'm praying for this. Please, just let me see Sasuke once more. Even if it's only a passing glance! Just one more!

Please.

God, please. I want to see Sasuke.

My phone is still ringing. I can hear it. The ringtone is obnoxiously loud to everyone else, but to me, right now, it sounds distant.

There's another sound too. What is it? It's so faint and quiet.

"..uto!"

What?

"..ruto! Naruto! Wake up! Naruto!"

What's this?

There's some pressure, before a strange floating feeling. I'm being lifted up, but not completely off the ground.

No, I'm being turned over.

My eyes.

When did I close them?

I don't know, but _fuck _it's hard to open them.

"Naruto! Oh, God, please wake up! Naruto!"

That voice It's there. It's really there.

"…Sa..su…ke…"

I can manage that. And I can manage to open my eyes, just a little bit.

It's blurry, but there, right above me is a pale-skinned, raven-haired blob.

Sasuke.

God took pity on me. He answered my prayer.

"Naruto! Fuck, Naru, stay with me! The ambulance is coming! Just stay awake!"

He's cradling me in his arms. My back is resting on his lap and his arms are wrapped around my torso. His hands are pressed to the wound in my chest, trying to stop the bleeding.

I like this. I like being here, in his arms.

If I'm going to die, I want to be here. I can be at peace here.

"Naru! Naru, don't let go! Hang on! They're almost here! Just hang on, please! Fuck, hang on, dobe! Don't you _dare_ die on me!"

He sounds so desperate. I've never heard him like this. I'll try to hang on because he's asking me.

But it's really hard. The edges of my already blurred vision are turning black.

"…Sa…suke…"

I need to tell him. I just realized I'd probably never get another chance.

"Shh! Don't talk, just stay awake. They're almost here! I can hear the sirens, so just hang on, please."

No. I need to say this. I need to.

"Sa…suke…I…lo…love...y –,"

I'm coughing now. Blood is spurting out of my mouth. Fuck, this hurts. I thought it wasn't supposed to hurt, but this is fucking painful!

His eyes are wide. I got some blood on his face. I want to wipe it away, but I can't move.

"N-Naruto…"

He's sobbing. The proud Uchiha Sasuke is crying.

Now I really feel bad.

Maybe I should've kept to myself after all.

"Naru…I…I love you too! So don't die! Please don't leave me! Naruto!"

My fading heart missed a beat there, and it wasn't' because it's about to give out.

Sasuke said he loves me.

_He_ loves _me_.

Well, gee, I guess I can sort of die happy. I know that I was loved by the one I loved back.

Wow, my eyes are really heavy.

"No! Don't close your eyes! Stay with me! Naruto! I love you, so stay! Fuck, please stay!"

There are loud sirens, slamming doors, and lots of footsteps.

"Sir, please back away. We need to get him into the ambulance."

"Save him! Hurry up and save him!"

"Please calm down, sir. We're going to do everything we can."

Now there are lots of hands. No, only two pairs, but it feels like more. They're lifting me up. And putting me on a stretcher.

We're moving.

Some of the hands are tending to my chest. I can hear Sasuke following them.

Now I'm in the ambulance. The lights are bright and hurt my eyes.

We start moving. I can feel the car swaying side to side.

Sasuke's still here. He's holding onto my hand tightly and telling me to stay awake.

But the rocking of the car is just so soothing. It's making me sleepy.

"Heart rate is dropping!"

Everything is fading, very slowly. God, I'm just so tired.

"Shit, we need to hurry."

I can't move. I can barely breathe.

"Naruto! Naruto! Hang on, Naruto!"

I sorry Sasuke. But it's too hard. I can't…keep…my..eyes…open.

Through my lashes, I can vaguely make you out amongst all the other blurry shapes. Faintly, I can see you one last time.

"…Sa…suke…"

Sorry, Sasuke, but I'm just so tired. My eyes drift shut and it all fades to black.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat in the waiting room, outside the ER.

He was staring at the ground, his hands clasped together in front of him. The front of his white shirt was covered in blood. Fresh blood.

Naruto's blood.

"Fuck!" he hissed, gritting his teeth.

He didn't know how his best friend, his love, was doing. The doctors had wheeled him away as soon as they arrived at the hospital, giving him emergency treatment on sight.

Now, it was almost an hour later and still, Sasuke was sitting here.

"Don't you dare die on me, Naruto. No now, not _ever_," he whispered in to the silence. The light of the sign over the room clicked off. The door opened. And the doctor stepped out.

He stood, turning to face him. He knew he looked like shit, with tear streaks, bloody clothes and hands, and wet hair, but fuck if he cared.

"Naruto. What happened to Naruto?" he hoarsely demanded.

The doctor regarded him silently for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder.

As the man spoke, Sasuke's eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly. When the doctor was finished, he fell to his knees, clutching the painful throbbing that was his heart. A sob escaped him and fresh tears made their way down his face.

"Naruto," he whispered. The doctor knelt down, rubbing his back sympathetically before pulling him to his feet.

"C-can I see him…please? Just one last time," Sasuke asked, hi s voice thick with emotion. The doctor hesitated, but nodded.

"Very well. It's not allowed, but I'll let it slip this time." And with that, the man opened the door and let the Uchiha inside.

Sasuke took slow steps, his breathing becoming more and more ragged as he approached the operating table. When he was beside it, his hand left his chest to slowly reach down and caress the normally tan, whiskered cheek.

The cheek that was so very cold.

Sasuke swallowed thickly. He looked down into that peaceful, angelic face.

So peaceful. His face, framed by blonde locks was a symbol of pure innocence.

Sasuke stroked the cold cheek, noting how pale it was compared to its usual dark tan. He took a shuddering breath, trying, but failing to will away the tears that sprung from his eyes as the doctor's words came back to him.

'_I'm sorry, but you made the call seconds too late. Your friend died on the operating table, right when we were about to begin surgery. We tried everything to revive him, but his heart refused to restart. But before he left completely, he seemed almost…content.'_

Naruto looked like he was just sleeping, as if he would wake up any moment and mumble sleepily, "Whatcha lookin' so worried for, bastard? I'm fine."

But he wasn't fine. He was dead, cold as stone and never waking up again. Sasuke's eyes started dripping tears again.

Naruto, his best friend, his love, wasn't coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

__

Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid and I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The funeral was on sunny day, temperatures pleasant and a slight breeze blowing. To Sasuke, it seemed unfair that the sky was so happy when it should be crying right now, with the rest of them. Everyone was gathered in the cemetery, around the open casket that held their cheerful friend, Naruto.

But the blonde couldn't ever be cheerful again because he couldn't breathe, laugh, or smile any more. Because he was dead.

Among the ones closest to the coffin were Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Iruka, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, and of course, Sasuke. Ino buried her face into Sakura's shoulder, sobbing with mascara running down her cheeks. Sakura was standing straight, though looking like she was about to break, but trying to be strong. Shikamaru and Chouji were silently standing there, staring at their friend's body, dressed in an orange jumpsuit, just because he wouldn't look right in anything else. Iruka was bawling, Hinata nearby, also crying delicately. Kakashi had wrapped his arms around the two, silent, but trying to be a comforting presence. Kiba was choked up. He tried to pat everyone on the back and make a joke about how Naruto was trying to get them to let him wear an orange angel robe. But he ended up sobbing, just a little bit, while trying to make everyone smile.

And Sasuke. Sasuke was devastated. Tears were running down his face and he was leaning over the coffin, tears dropping onto Naruto's hideously orange clothes. "N-Naruto…why? W-why did you have to leave me?" He couldn't say anymore, for he was openly sobbing now, unable to make a coherent sentence.

The minister finished the prayers, the coffin was closed and buried under the earth.

* * *

Years later, when everyone had settled down with a family, they were still mourning. Every year, on the anniversary of Naruto's death, everyone gathered at Sasuke's house, and then went to the cemetery.

_Just one more time…_

_One more day…one last chance_

_To have him in my arms_

_To be with him_

Two nights before fifth anniversary of the whiskered blonde's passing, Sasuke had a dream. On this night, every year, before he goes to sleep, Sasuke asks to see Naruto one more time. And every time, he dreams of a happy life with Naruto, where they lived in Sasuke's house and made love to each other all night long, but after Sasuke falls asleep in the dream, he wakes up. The dream would be so real, Sasuke would wake up and check every room in his house for the dobe.

But he was alone. Every time, he was alone when he woke.

This year, Sasuke asked again. "Please, let me just see him one more time, just one more time." He went to sleep.

"_Wake up, sleeping beauty." A voice Sasuke thought he would never hear again brought him from the realms of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes, only to stare into the beautiful, blue orbs of his lover, Naruto. Naruto was straddling Sasuke's stomach and was leaning over Sasuke's face, noses brushing. _

"_Hn, dobe. Get off me." Some of Sasuke's habits just didn't change though. Naruto rolled off of the raven and tossed him a fluffy, black robe. Sasuke put it on and followed the blonde to the kitchen. The smell of eggs and pancakes wafted to his nose. Mouth watering, Sasuke sat at the table, watching Naruto put the finishing touches on two plates of breakfast. After his plate was set down, Sasuke thanked the blonde and took a bite of the scrambled eggs. "Mm, delicious, Naruto," he purred._

_Naruto blushed. "T-teme! Just eat your stupid breakfast!"_

_Later, Naruto dragged Sasuke out of the house to go do something. The couple went to the mall, Sasuke being semi-unwillingly dragged into the toy store. He watched amusedly, though, at the blonde's antics. Naruto played with the little trains on the wooden tracks and pushed those little demo buttons on toys. _

_Half an hour later, Sasuke glanced outside and saw that the sky was gray with stormy clouds gathering. He called out to Naruto. "Oi, dobe! It looks like a storm's brewing. I think we should go back home."_

_Naruto looked outside then nodded. _

_Back at home, Sasuke and Naruto reached the front steps of the house before the clouds released all the rain. Inevitably soaked, Sasuke and Naruto stumbled into the front hall, dripping water on the hardwood floor. They marched up to the bathroom, shedding wet clothes along the way, and got into a steaming shower._

_With nothing but innocent touches, Sasuke washed Naruto's body, with the blonde doing the same to the raven. After drying off and putting pajamas on, Sasuke and Naruto went downstairs to watch 'The Little Mermaid.'_

_Cuddled up with each other under a blanket with steaming mugs of hot chocolate in hand, the two contentedly watched the Disney movie. Towards the end of the movie, when Ariel got her voice back from Ursula, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Sasu, you love me, right?" he asked._

"_Of course, I love you."_

"_Good. I love you so much, Sasuke. I can't bear to live without you. I love you so mu –"_

"_Naruto," Sasuke interrupted. "Why are you talking to me like you'll never see me again?" A small pit of dread formed in Sasuke's stomach. Please don't let this be a dream, he thought. _

_Naruto curled up against Sasuke some more and said that he loved him. Sasuke wrapped his arm around the innocent blonde, ignoring the sense of despair he felt. Slowly, Sasuke could feel himself slipping, drifting off to sleep. _

"_Sasuke, I love you."_

Sasuke woke up with a start. He could feel tears pricking his eyes. That dream again. He wanted to get up and go through the entire house to look for his dobe, but he knew his search would prove to be fruitless. Nonetheless, Sasuke still got up, but to get dressed and meet up with Kiba at a bar.

As he walked to the bar, Sasuke passed by the alley where Naruto was dying. There was still a large, but faint, bloodstain on the concrete. He shook his head as memories of that night flooded his mind.

_Sasuke had been terrified that night, five years ago. He was wondering why Naruto didn't show up on time. Pulling out his cell phone, he called the dobe's number. When nobody picked up, Sasuke left the establishment, calling again. Faintly, he could hear music. _

_Wait. Wasn't that Naruto's ringtone? It was. _

_Sasuke traced the noise to its source: Naruto's dying body._

Quickly, Sasuke snapped out of it and hurried to the bar, where Kiba was waiting.

After talking with the dog-lover about the event the next day, Sasuke returned home with nothing to do. So he went to sleep.

_Will you be there for me_

_Will you wait for me_

_Will you know me if we ever meet again_

_When I finally meet you at last_

Thoughts ran through the raven's head. He couldn't sleep. Rolling over to look at the clock, it read 11:50 PM. There was a picture of Naruto, framed, on the bedside table. He was smiling and laughing. Sasuke took the picture and softly kissed the cool glass protecting the picture. "I love you so fucking much, Naruto."

Sasuke could hear the loud laughter of his best friend and his love as he fell asleep.

_Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!_

_Let's go! I've been waiting for you_

_Together, let's go, so we won't be apart anymore_

_Take my hand or I'm gonna drag you with me_

_To where we can be together_

_Forever _

The next morning, on the day of Naruto's death, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji were waiting downstairs in Sasuke's house. "Why's he taking so long?" Chouji wondered. So did everyone else. Kiba, of course, was the one they shoved upstairs and into Sasuke's room to see what was wrong.

At first, nothing seemed wrong. Sasuke was peacefully sleeping, but all his friends knew that Sasuke had insomnia after Naruto's death. That was the first warning. As Kiba approached the bed, the covers weren't moving up and down on Sasuke's chest. The second warning. Kiba gently extracted Sasuke's wrist from the blankets and felt it.

No pulse.

Numbness took over the brunette. But it was fitting, he supposed, that the two were to die on the same day, after being apart for so long. He went downstairs to break the news to the rest of his friends.

_Will you be there for me?_

_Of course! I'm an Uzumaki and NEVER go back on my promises._

_Will you wait for me?_

_Why shouldn't I? I've been waiting all this time!_

_Will you know me if we ever meet again?_

_You stupid-ass teme, of course I'll know you!_

_Will I meet you, at last?_

_Damn right! That's why I'm taking you now_

_To where I am, to be with me_

_At last_

_~-fin-~_

* * *

So this is the first ever character death fic I have ever written (and it wasn't even from any of my own plots) so drop a line and tell me how I did :)


End file.
